Level It
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Renji has had enough of Byakuya's overly large ego, sick of him belittling people. He decides to use a special way to show him that he's no better than the rest of them. He decided to knock his ego down a bit and level it out. Byakuya/renji renji x byakuya lemon slash smut yaoi explicit


Byakuya x Renji - Level it out.

**WARNING: This contains explicit gay sex between two male characters who are not mine. This content is not suitable for children 15 and under. If you do not like slash or if you aren't old enough, leave. Now. Because there's no turning back.**

Summary: Renji has had enough of Byakuya's overly large ego, sick of him belittling people. He decides to use a special way to show him that he's no better than the rest of them. He decided to knock his ego down a bit and level it out.

* * *

The complete bullshit that was coming out of his mouth was driving Renji up the wall.

Byakuya. His leader. The man he dreamed of surpassing and becoming just like him...A man who was now pissing him the hell off.

Byakuya was talking down to one his subordinates yet again.

But it wasn't in a normal way someone would talk down on another. What he said was slick and subtle.

If you took the time to listen and read between the lines of his big fancy words, then you'd understand you were being insulted by this cold hearted man.

When the conversation was over and the terrified person left, he still continued talking down on them as if he thought he was so much better than that impudent piece of dust.

It was unacceptable and wrong. How could he do that?  
Why did he think he had the privilege of being able to do that?

Renji was about to lose it. He kept his head down and gritted his teeth in an attempt not to do anything rash but Byakuya wouldn't _shutup_.

"He's such an pathetic little-"

"Shut. Up." He said, quietly enough to be heard by the sensitive ear of his leader.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya was completely taken aback by his subordinate's words. He'd never disrespected him before.

His shock certainly showed on his face.

Renji didn't back down now. But he kept his head down.

" . I am _sick_, of you and your damn arrogance! You think that just because you're captain, just because you're part of a noble clan that you're better than everyone and that that gives you the right to treat people like _shit_!"

When he looked up into Byakuya's eyes, he saw something almost...feral inside them. It sent shivers down his spine.

When his superior began to speak, he quickly silenced him.

Very angrily he said, "don't you dare say another damn word!

He grabbed Byakuya closer by his scarf and then slapped him hard enough to make his head snap to the side.

The movement was so quick and unexpected, Byakuya didn't have the chance to block it.

"You need to be taught a lesson." He murmured, pulled out his zanpakto very slowly.

Byakuya watched and waited to see what his lieutenant would do and decided that off of his actions, will decided if he really would need to defend himself.  
He didn't think the other would actually hit him.

In a quick motion, he slid the sword under the man's shirt and yanked it, ripping the fabric cleanly in half

"Renji, that's quite enough. " Byakuya said calmly, not liking this situation at all.

Ignoring him, he slid the coat off his shoulders and in an even quicker motion, dropped the man's pants and underwear down to his ankles.

Once that was done, he put his sword away and now had to deal with an slight angry, now ready to fight Byakuya.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" Byakuya reached out to strike Renji with his fist but the man dodged it and grabbed the man by his untouched scarf.

Using the man's own scarf, he wrapped it once around his head, making sure it only covered his mouth, then used the extra fabric and tied up his hands behind his back.

"I've got something for you. Just you wait. I'll knock that ego of yours down." He walked around the desk, to the drawers and found one of Byakuya's vibrators and penis rings.

Once he picked a vibrating ring that would fit Byakuya loosely, and a large, powerful vibrator, he came back around and looked at Bya with vicious, dangerous eyes.

How did Renji know those were in there? He didn't have much time to ponder it because no thoughts could form as he was shoved down into a position where his legs were beng and spread widely apart and drawn upward, toward his chest, his back against his mahogany desk.

All his goods were now exposed in this position. Renji could see his hole as well and that's exactly how he wanted it.

He lubed up the dildo and knelt down to his captain's level and then slowly inserted into him.

The raven haired man arched his back and made a few muffled sounds.

"Mmmf! Nnngh! Fffff!" Renji shoved that dildo _deep_ into his spasming hole and turn on the vibrations.

He placed the dildo in a slanted position so that his captain wouldn't be able to simply wiggle it out of himself. It was sort of like how one would stick a stick or something long under a door handle so the door couldn't budge or open.

Byakuya squirmed and closed his eyes in pleasure. The toy was vibrating harshly right against his sweet spot.

And the ring didn't make it any better. He figured out that Renji hadn't picked one that fit on purpose so that its only purpose would be to arouse him and make him cum, thus earning more punishment.

The ring was only used to drive him further to the brink of an orgasm. If it was too tight he wouldn't be able to cum.

But Renji wanted to see him fail right now. He wanted it so he could punish him further.

Set up for failure from the very start.

The raven haired man let out a wanton moan and his hips bucked as he was helplessly hauled closer and closer to orgasm.

His cock twitched, his eyes fell shut and he squirmed much more in his place.

The moans sounded completely desperate and needy but they only angered and oddly satisfied Renji.

"You better not cum, Byakuya, I _mean it_."

But of course, he came. He couldn't help it. All the control in the world wouldn't have been able to help him out in this situation.

He didn't like this. He didn't like not being in control, but at the same time, it was truly invigorating.

The dildo finally slipped out of him and he slumped over, the brutality of his orgasm damaging his strength and energy.

Byakuya needed to catch his breath, he needed to stop his head from spinning so crazily.

But an angry Renji hadn't allowed him to do that.

In quick, rough movements, he grabbed the man by the neck, turned him around so that he was facing forward toward the window, shoved the curtains to one side, shoved him against the open window and pinned him there by the back of his neck.

Since Renji was standing behind him, he'd have to crane his neck a bit to see him if he wanted.

The redhead shrugged his coat off of his shoulders as if he meant _business_.

With ease, he used his free hand to line himself up with Byakuya's loosened hole and none too gently pushed in.

Byakuya gasped and reached to grip the curtain, somehow knowing he'd need to hang on to something for dear life.

The redhead slapped his hand and brought it behind his back then reached for the other, doing the same with it.

He now had his face and chest pressed up to the window, making it fog slightly with his warm breath.

But he was standing up too much, Renji couldn't get it to stay in.

He gripped his hips and pulled it back just a little. When he was through, Byakuya looked like a total whore up against the window naked and hard, for all the world to see.

When he was in the perfect position, Renji shoved it back in, resulting in Byakuya giving a shocked and pleased gasp.

He took him savagely, making the window tremble from all their might.

He was pounding the hell out of Byakuya and he couldn't help but love it.

It felt so good to be taken like this but at the same time it was embarrassing. Anyone could come by and see them!

That wouldn't be good.

"How does it feel to have your subordinates non noble cock inside of you huh?" He rammed it right into his prostate.

Bya's body tensed up and lunged forward as if jolted by electricity

One hand on his hip, the other reached up and pulled Byakuya's head back by his hair, nipping his neck harshly before whispering in his ear.

"You fucking answer me when I'm talking to you." He growled, his voice deep and laced with rough grunts. Once more he rammed into the man's prostate, making him cry out and push his hips back to meet his thrusts to get that feeling again.

"I-I love it! It feels good!" He gasped as Renji began leaving love bites and hickeys all over his neck.  
His hard pink nipples were pressed right up against the fogging window along with his drooling tip brushing the smooth warming glass with every thrust and Renji wished he could see this from outside the glass. That must've been a hot site.

The thought had him hoping people would be out here soon to see this rare site!

Byakuya still had his hands behind his back even though Renji was no longer holding them and felt the need to scratch and grab at anything he could reach, that anything tending to be Renji's stomach or the wrist that was still holding onto his hip.

Renji didn't show it but his captain's ass was driving him insane. It gripped and clutched his cock better than anyone else's he'd ever taken.

He could feel the tight, moist heat spasming around his already throbbing cock and rhythmically tightening and loosening around him and then tightening severally around him hard enough to make him feel like he was suffocating when he hit that unguarded pleasure spot inside of him.

A few times Byakuya became particularly roudy was when Renji pulled out of him completely and then pile drives his ass when he thrust back in.

His voice would crack and go hoarse whenever he tried to moan during that particular move.

He also became noisy when his prostate was stuck over and over and over until he screamed and his cock was drooling sticky wet precum.

After that, he continued to take him, one time against the desk and the next against the floor because they couldn't get back up to the desk.

Renji was vicious with his pounding and didn't stop for anything. Not even as the gardeners and other captains such as Hitsugiya peered in through the window to see the great Byakuya getting screwed beyond repair by his subordinate.

The raven haired man was horrified and hid his face though it was already too late.

Could this day get any worse? He'd have to suffer more humiliation later after his punishment.

When he finally decided he had enough, pulled out of the man and came all on Byakuya, who had come at least 3 times before.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, _captain_. Now, tell me what you learned."

Hadn't he been humiliated enough? Renji didn't seem to think so. He growled when Bya tightened his lips shut and glared at him.

"Fucking _answe_r me." He said, menacingly.

"...That I am no better than anyone else..." he answered quietly.

"Good." He put his clothes back on and looked at his captain.

"Next time it'll be much worse. " he spat, leaving a cum covered Byakuya on the floor and exiting the office.

* * *

Some feed back would be really nice, my lovelies.


End file.
